My Love
by gengie
Summary: KaiSoo's Fanfiction. Kai pertama kali melihat lelaki itu saat ia berlari bermain dengan hujan. Wajah manis itu sungguh tak dapat ia lupakan. Sang lelaki hujannya yang kini datang dengan sejuta perhatian membuat hatinya hangat. Boys Love. Romance. Oneshoot.


Hari itu hujan saat aku melihat lelaki itu. Dinginnya air langit tak menghilangkan pancaran bahagia diwajahnya. Aku ingat, sangat jelas dimemori kalbuku. Lelaki itu berlari, merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut hujan. Membuka mulutnya lebar menyesap air langit yang turun. Berputar-putar sesekali membuat tarian indah dengan hujan yang seakan ikut berputar dengannya. Ia tertawa riang dengan suara renyah, tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum.

Rambutnya lepek dan basah akibat hujan. Tapi yang tak bisa kulupakan adalah tawa riangnya berlari bersama hujan. Saat itu ia terlihat bagai merpati yang terbang indah di awan. Begitu bebas dan mempesona.

Aku ingat saat ia tersipu mengetahui aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia berhenti berlari dan berputar-putar saat mata kami bertemu. Mata bulat itu melebar terkejut. Oh, sungguh bening warna kelamnya itu. Ia terhenti dengan tangan yang masih tergantung disisi kiri dan kanannya. Dan aku menyesal karena ia melihatku, nyatanya ia berlari kencang setelahnya. Pasti merasa malu sekali.

Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari keberadaan lelaki manis itu di sekolah?

oOo

**My Love**

**Story by: Z (Gengie)**

**.**

**.**

oOo

"Kai-_ah_, kau dipanggil Lee _saem_ sekarang!" Suara berat lelaki itu menggema di dalam kelas yang sepi. Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kai yang tengah melamun di ujung kelas, berdiri menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada jendela sedangkan pandangannya lurus menatap lapangan bola di bawah.

Chanyeol berteriak sekali lagi berharap mencuri atensi lelaki itu. Tapi Kai yang berada diujung sana tetap tak bergeming dengan aktifitasnya. Dasar memang Chanyeol orang yang tak sabaran dan juga tak suka diacuhkan, dengan raut kesal ia melangkah menuju lelaki itu. Menepuk bahunya sedikit keras hingga membuat lelaki itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hei kau dipanggil Lee _saem_." Ucap Chanyeol lagi saat Kai telah bertatap muka dengannya. Tapi lelaki didepannya malah menunjukkan wajah bingung dengan alis mengkerut. Perlahan ia melepas _headset_ yang bertengger manis ditelinganya, membuat Chanyeol menggeram merasa bodoh berteriak sedari tadi.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Sana kau dipanggil Lee _saem _bodoh!" Chanyeol sedikit mengumpat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan lelaki didepannya.

"Kenapa dia kesal?" gumam lelaki itu sebelum melangkah menuju ruang guru.

.

.

Kai membungkuk sopan saat sampai dimeja guru yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit saat melihat guru tersebut mengambil sebuah selembaran didalam laci mejanya.

"Ada apa _saem _memanggilku?" tanyanya sopan. Guru pria didepannya tersenyum sebelum menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu didepan Kai.

"Duduklah dan baca ini." Ia mengangguk sebelum raut wajahnya berubah keruh saat membaca kertas yang ada ditangannya. Ia menatap guru didepannya dengan sedikit gelengan kepala. Ada sebersit penolakan dari gerakannya tersebut.

Guru didepannya tersenyum maklum sebelum tersenyum menenangkan. Ia mengambil kertas yang sudah ditaruh Kai kembali diatas mejanya dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Kami tak memaksamu nak, aku hanya mencoba memperlihatkannya padamu. Siapa tau kau tertarik kembali." Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak _Saem_, aku tak berminat. Bisakah aku pergi? Sebentar lagi bel masuk, pelajaran olahraga dan aku belum mengganti baju seragamku."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan gurunya ia bangkit dan membungkuk hormat. Baru selangkah ia melangkahkan kakinya ia bisa mendengar kata-kata gurunya.

.

"Datanglah pada _saem_ jika kau berubah pikiran, jangan sia-siakan bakatmu Kai."

oOo

_Mood_nya jadi tidak baik saat melangkah disepanjang koridor. Ia berhenti sejenak menatap keluar jendela, disana teman-temannya sudah melakukan pemanasan di lapangan. Merasa malas bergabung ia akhirnya memilih untuk membolos. Memutar langkahnya berlawanan arah dari ruang ganti menuju perpustakaan yang berada cukup jauh dari gedung kelas.

Saat ia memasuki ruangan itu ia tersenyum degan keadaan yang sepi. Dengan begini ia bisa puas tidur hingga pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Ia melangkah ringan mencari tempat terpojok dari ruangan tersebut, sesekali ia menguap menahan kantuk sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat melihat lelaki pendek itu.

Tangan kiri lelaki itu penuh dengan buku tebal yang terasa berat. Kakinya menjinjit dengan tangan kanannya yang berusaha menggapai sesuatu. _Pasti ia tak sampai mengambil buku itu_. Pikir Kai kasihan. Jadi ia memutuskan menuju lelaki itu. Berdiri dibelakangnya sebelum tangannya yang lebih panjang mencapai buku yang sedari tadi ingin diambil lelaki itu.

"Kau butuh buku ini?" ucapan Kai yang tepat berada ditelinganya membuat lelaki itu tersentak sebelum menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ada ditangannya. Jarak mereka yang memang terlampau dekat tanpa sadar membuat Kai merasa tak nyaman, ia sedikit menjauh sebelum membantu lelaki itu memunguti bukunya.

"Ah… itu… terima kasih." Ucap lelaki itu gugup. Ia menatap Kai sebelum menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. Tapi mata itu jelas membuat Kai terkejut. Ia tak mungkin melupakan mata bulat itu. Mata si lelaki hujan yang ia perhatikan seminggu yang lalu.

Kai bahkan tak sadar jika tangan lelaki itu mengadah berharap Kai memberikan buku yang tengah ia pegang.

"Hei…" ucap lelaki itu pelan, berusaha menyadarkan Kai kembali pada waktu sekarang.

Kai berdehem menahan malu sebelum menyerahkan buku yang ada ditangannya. Mereka berdua berdiri dan saling menatap dengan canggung.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap lelaki itu sebelum pergi menuju meja yang ada didekat mereka. Kai hanya mengangguk, bingung untuk mengatakan apalagi hingga ia memilih untuk duduk di meja lain yang dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk bisa melihat lelaki itu tanpa ketahuan. Hilang sudah rasa kantuknya saat melihat lelaki hujan itu. Si manis yang tawanya sungguh membuat Kai merasa nyaman. Ia menopang dagu dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari lelaki itu.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya yang lelah. Tapi perilakunya itu mengingatkan Kai dengan kucing yang lucu. Tanpa sadar Kai juga mengusap matanya. Akhirnya setelah memperhatikan selama lima belas menit Kai sudah tak tahan lagi untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

"Hai." Suara derit kursi yang Kai tarik membuat lelaki itu menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dengan raut bingung melihat Kai.

"Aku hanya bosan dan butuh teman mengobrol." Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya dibalik kacamata tebalnya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin." Dan lelaki didepannya pasti sadar jika Kai ingin berkenalan dengannya. Tapi lelaki itu sungguh lucu, bukannya menyebutkan namanya malah menunduk dengan gerak tangan gelisah.

"Kau ingin berteman denganku?" kata-kata itu pelan terucap dengan nada tak percaya didalamnya.

"Tentu, memang siapa lagi yang aku ajak berbicara selainmu?" Tanya Kai bingung dengan respon lelaki itu.

"Ah, maaf Kai-_ssi_, aku hanya terkejut dengan sikapmu."

"Eh? Apa aku telah berbuat tak sopan? Tunggu sebentar, apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kai bingung saat lelaki itu memanggil nama panggilannya. Lelaki didepannya menggeleng cepat seakan tak ingin Kai salah paham.

"Bukan, bukan, maksudku… itu… kau mengajakku mengobrol, kukira kau-"

"Aku apa?"

"-kau salah orang." Kai malah mengkerutkan alisnya bingung dengan jawaban lelaki itu.

"Kau kan populer, kukira kau salah orang mengobrol dengan orang cupu sepertiku." Kai tertawa, sepertinya sikap cueknya pada orang-orang cukup membuat mereka salah paham. Kai hanya tak suka keributan atau orang yang sok akrab dengannya. Dia kembali tertawa saat mengingat kini ia tengah sok akrab dengan lelaki didepannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pengecualian. Jadi siapa namamu?"

Lelaki didepannya cukup lama terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Kai. Hingga ia memainkan jari-jemarinya yang ada diatas meja. Tiba-tiba saja kacamatanya sudah berembun membuatnya melepaskan benda tersebut dan sungguh Kai lebih menyukai mata itu yang tak tertutup kacamata tebalnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo, aku sekarang tingkat tiga."

Kini malah Kai yang terkejut dibuatnya. Ia sungguh mengira jika lelaki didepannya ini adalah _hoobae_nya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan…." Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum menawan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_, bagaimana?" entah mengapa panggilan itu membuat Kyungsoo malu. Ia mengangguk.

"Dan _Hyung_ harus memanggilku Jongin, oke?" ia mengangguk lagi, kini dengan keraguan dalam gerakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _Hyung _bisa tau tentangku?" Kyungsoo sudah nyaris memutar bola matanya sebelum tersadar jika itu adalah perbuatan tak sopan terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tentu saja, kau kan ketua tim basket putra sekolah ini."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Kai tertawa akan kebodohannya. Sungguh kadang ia bisa benar-benar lupa jika ia populer.

Sisa waktu pelajaran olahraga itu ia gunakan untuk mengobrol dengan lelaki hujannya. Dan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya membuat Kyungsoo menutup buku-buku yang biasanya lebih menarik dibanding hal apapun.

Karena Jongin adalah pengecualian.

oOo

"Benarkah _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo mengangguk tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia kembali menyumpitkan makanan yang ada dibekalnya kedalam mulut Jongin. Terpaan angin menyapu permukaan kulitnya dan mengacak tatanan rambutnya. Untung saja matahari tak terlalu terik bersinar siang ini.

Sudah tiga bulan Kai mengenal Kyungsoo dan mereka sudah hampir mengenal kebiasaan satu sama lain. Misalnya tentang Kyungsoo yang suka kerapian dan sering memarahinya karena tak memasukkan seragamnya dengan benar. Atau Kyungsoo yang selalu cerewet tentang pola makannya yang tak beraturan hingga sekarang lelaki yang ternyata hobi memasak itu selalu membuatkannya bekal makan siang. Kai tentu sangat senang dengan perlakuan lelaki hujannya itu.

Hubungan mereka juga sudah tak secanggung dulu. Jika dulu mereka hanya bertemu dan mengobrol di perpustakaan kini mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu makan siang di atap sekolah. Walau mereka jarang bertemu di lingkungan sekolah selain tempat-tempat tadi, nyatanya kini mereka sudah semakin dekat, terlalu dekat malah sampai keadaan seorang teman yang tak segan menyuapi makanan kepada temannya.

"_Ne_ Jongin_ie_, Baekhyun selalu seperti itu. Kau harus lihat bagaimana salah tingkahnya ia kalau diperhatikan oleh orang yang ia sukai." Kai menggangguk antusias, sepertinya ia punya rencana kejahilan baru.

"Aku akan mencobanya _Hyung_." Ucap Kai sambil tertawa dan berimbas dengan Kyungsoo yang ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mereka sama-sama membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun nantinya.

"Pasti ia akan heboh sekali." Ucap Kyungsoo disela tawanya.

Kai tersenyum sebelum kembali membaca buku ditangannya. Semenjak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo ia jadi lebih rajin belajar. Mungkin tidak ingin terlalu terlihat bodoh didepan sang pencinta buku didepannya. Apalagi habis makan siang ini ia ada ujian dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mengajarinya materi yang ia tak mengerti.

"_Hyung_ aku tak mengerti yang ini." Kyungsoo meletakkan bekalnya yang sudah hampir habis sebelum beringsut menuju Kai. Ia terlihat serius membaca soal sebelum tangannya mengambil pensil yang ada ditangan Kai.

Dan sesi belajar kembali dimulai.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_!" suara Baekhyun yang melengking itu sukses membuat teman-teman seisi kelasnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Si cerewet satu itu selalu saja heboh dengan kejadian disekitarnya. Ia berlari dengan ributnya menuju meja Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang.

Pria bermata bulat itu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum melihat betapa senangnya sahabatnya itu. Ia menutup bukunya menyalurkan perhatian kepada Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Lelaki dengan _eyeliner_ dimatanya itu menarik asal kursi didekatnya sebelum duduk menghadap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyungsoo, kurasa firasatku benar!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu dengan tangan mengepal diatas meja.

"Firasat apa?" sedang Kyungsoo yang belum paham arah pembicaraan lelaki itu hanya menanggapi seadanya sambil melap kacamatanya yang berembun.

"Kurasa Kai menyukaiku." Ucapnya setengah berbisik takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri adanya unsur histeris dalam suaranya seakan tak percaya dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tapi kata-kata lelaki itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya melap kacamatanya. Ia mendongak menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Mata Baekhyun yang luar biasa berbinar dari biasanya meyakinkannya jika lelaki itu tak asal bicara seperti kebiasaannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah tau kan, sudah seminggu ini ia memperhatikanku, setiap aku berdiri didepan kelas ia selalu menatapku diseberang." Jawabnya penuh antusias.

Kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memang berada digedung lain dengan kelas Kai yang tepat berada diseberang mereka.

"Pffftt…." Baekhyun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka saat sahabat didepannya yang menahan tawa. Ia memukul kepala Kyungsoo pelan menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"_YAK_! Kau pasti menganggapku bermimpi! Tapi ini beneran Kyungsoo~"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng tak bermaksud mentertawakan sahabatnya itu. Ia sungguh tak tega saat melihat Baekhyun yang sesenang ini tak tau kebenaran sikap Jongin padanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baek_ie_, sebaiknya kau jangan menyimpulkan sikapnya secepat ini, siapa tau ia hanya mengerjaimu." Nasihat Kyungsoo, tapi tampaknya lelaki didepannya tak terlalu memperdulikan kata-katanya.

"Tidak mungkin Kyung, seorang Kai yang cuek itu memperhatikan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu aku! Ahahaha." Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng geli dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hari ini aku mau menonton pertandingan basketnya, kau temani aku ya?" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak sebelum menggeleng.

"Maaf Baek, aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan seseorang. Mungkin lain kali." Jawabnya sebelum obrolan dua sahabat itu terpotong dengan datanganya Lee _saem_.

"Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum kembali ke bangkunya dengan langkah riang.

.

.

"Ayo, keluar kelas Kyung!" Kyungsoo yang tak paham apa-apa hanya pasrah saja saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun. Baru sekitar lima menit setelah Lee _saem _keluar, sahabat dan teman-teman lainnya sudah seheboh ini.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Yah~ kita terlambat, kalo begini mana bisa melihatnya dengan dekat." Kyungsoo malah bertambah bingung dengan kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ia semakin heran saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha menerobos gerombolan gadis-gadis didepannya, sebelum menyerah dan kembali berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Baekhyun mendesah.

"Kai sedang ada di kelas sebelah, sepertinya ia sedang memanggil Kris yang juga anggota tim basket. Beruntung sekali yang sekelas dengan Kris." Ucap Baekhyun kecewa. Tak lama suara jerit histeris gerombolan didepannya terdengar, membuat Baekhyun kembali menyeret tangan Kyungsoo untuk menerobos. Lelaki itu yakin sekali jika Kai sudah keluar dari kelas Kris.

Ia kembali pasrah saja saat Baekhyun berusaha menyelip tubuh kecil mereka diantara para penggemar Kai yang semakin buas. Kyungsoo sampai meringis dibuatnya karena terjepit, ia nyaris tak bernapas sebelum tubuhnya terdorong kedepan.

Gerombolan itu terdiam sejenak saat melihat Kyungsoo yang jatuh tepat beberapa langkah didepan Kai. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menolong sahabatnya itu tangan lelaki lain sudah membantunya berdiri.

Baekhyun ternganga tak percaya. Itu Kai, sang pujaan hati yang kini telah membantu Kyungsoo. Sungguh itu perbuatan yang terpuji tapi ini adalah Kai. Pasalnya dulu juga ada insiden yang sama seperti sekarang tapi Kai malah melengos pergi tak perduli pada perempuan yang jatuh itu.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk permukaan pakaiannya.

"_Ne_, terima kasih." Baru saja ia menatap penolongnya, sang penolong sudah terlebih dahulu memakaikan kacamata Kyungsoo yang sempat terjatuh tadi. Kyungsoo terdiam dan Baekhyun sudah menahan napas sedari tadi.

Kai hanya tersenyum sebelum mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, menghancurkan tatanan rambut lelaki jadi terasa semakin lambat bagi para gerombolan itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan mata yang membola. Perlahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh bekas tangan Kai yang sempat berada dikepalanya.

Gadis-gadis penggemar menatapnya tajam sebelum kembali mengekori langkah Kai. Tinggal Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

oOo

"_Hyung _maaf aku terlambat." Kai melangkah cepat menuju tempat Kyungsoo duduk. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya didepan lelaki itu, tas tangan yang ia bawa ia taruh disampingnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengiyakan sebelum melepas kacamatanya. Perlahan ia merogoh sesuatu yang ada dalam tasnya sebelum mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna merah.

"Makanlah, sebentar lagi kau bertanding. Aku yakin kau belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi."

Kai tersenyum senang sebelum menerima bekal dari tangan Kyungsoo. Matanya berbinar menatap masakan yang terlihat lezat itu.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_, aku makan ya?" Kyungsoo hanya membalas tersenyum menatap Kai yang memakan bekalnya dengan lahap.

"Kapan kau bertanding?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Lelaki yang tengah memakai seragam basket berangka 88 itu mengehentikan kunyahannya dan mentap Kyungsoo. Ia menatap jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya sebelum berdiri tergesa dengan mulut penuh.

"_Hyung_ aku akan terlambat. Aku pergi dulu, doakan aku menang _Hyung_!" ucapnya sebelum berlalu menuju pintu atap sekolah. Kyungsoo masih terdiam bingung. Padahal ia baru saja ingin memberikan botol minuman pada lelaki itu yang terlihat akan tersedak.

Kini ia menatap langit, sepertinya akan hujan. Terlihat awan hitam yang bergelung menutupi langit. Seketika keadaan sekitarnya mulai menggelap karena matahari yang tertutup. Ia mulai membereskan peralatannya sebelum terkejut melihat tas Kai yang ada didepannya.

Perlahan ia membuka tas itu. Terkejut melihat isinya yang berupa seragam ganti dan handuk. Kemudian dengan cepat ia pergi. Ia harus mencari Baekhyun, menanyakan tempat pertandingan lelaki itu.

.

.

Ia menatap kertas yang tertempel dimading sebelum menghembuskan napas lega. Untunglah pertandingannya berada di gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Tadi saat ia mencari Baekhyun di kelasnya ternyata lelaki itu sudah tak ada ditempat. Kyungsoo yakin jika Baekhyun sudah duduk dibangku penonton dengan suara melengking menyemangati tim basket sekolahnya.

Ia melangkah menuju gedung basket yang sialnya sangat jauh dari tempat madding. Sesekali ia bersenandung menemani langkahnya. Saat memasuki gedung, suara riuh para pendukung memekakkan telinga. Bisa ia lihat siswa-siswi yang berseragam sama sepertinya berteriak histeris di pinggir lapangan. Sebagian dari mereka membawa handuk yang berharap salah satu pemain basket yang tampan itu mendekatinya.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menatap tas tangan yang ada digenggamannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan handuk Kai. Dari ekor matanya bisa ia lihat jika lelaki itu tengah bercucur keringat. Ia memilih berdiri agak jauh dari para pendukung sambil meminum air mineral yang tadi dibawanya. Ia kadang ikut berteriak senang saat sekolahnya mencetak poin.

Pertandingan berakhir dan sekolahnya menang, ia senang. Kai yang ada di lapangan sepertinya bingung dengan tas tangannya yang hilang. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mata Kai menangkap lambaian tangannya. Ia mengangkat handuk dan tas tangan lelaki itu memberikannya isyarat kalau benda yang dicari Kai ada padanya. Kai balas tersenyum.

Lelaki itu menerobos para pendukung yang berusaha memberikannya selamat, handuk maupun minuman. Tapi Kai tak perduli dan hanya membalas tersenyum tipis. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah meminum minumannya, sebelum minuman itu direbut Kai dan ditenggak habis oleh lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya bingung sebelum mengambil handuk yang ada ditangannya. Dengan gerakan seksi ia melap keringat yang ada diwajah dan kepalanya.

"Untung _Hyung_ membawakannya." Ucap Kai disela kegiatannya mengelap keringatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Makanya jangan suka ceroboh Jongin. Lagipula tadi kau pergi tanpa minum." Jongin terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang menghawatirkannya. Handuknya sudah ia gantung dilehernya.

"Karena aku menang, _Hyung_ harus buat _spaghetti_!" Ucapnya riang.

"Aku tak berjanji tadi dan kau tadi belum mendengar ceritaku."

"_Eoh_? _Hyung_ mau cerita apa?"

"Berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun oke?" Kai tertawa dan Kyungsoo pun ikut tertawa. Mereka tak menyadari berpuluh tatap mata yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Hingga akhirnya tangan Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Membawanya menjauh dari tempat pertandingan.

Sedang disalah satu tempat duduk penonton Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Ia harus menuntut penjelasan pada Kyungsoo nanti.

oOo

Kai sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah sebelum mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Baru saja mereka akan melewati gerbang sekolah, hujan deras mengguyur tubuh mereka. Kai dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo untuk berteduh di gedung sekolah. Tapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa senang dan membuat Kai terheran-heran. Ia melepas pautan tangan mereka dan berlari-lari merentangkan tanagannya. Hingga ia akhirnya sadar jika sikapnya itu sungguh kekanakkan saat mendengar tawa Kai didekatnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, wajahnya menunduk malu.

"Jongin, berhenti tertawa, kau membuatku malu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul pundak Kai. Bukannya berhenti Kai malah memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlakuannya tersebut sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kenapa malu _Hyung_? Aku suka melihatmu seperti tadi." Ucap Kai tepat ditelinganya. Kyungsoo sampai merah padam mendengarnya. Kini malah kai yang mengajaknya berlari. Mereka bermain bersama, tertawa bersama.

Hingga akhirnya mereka terduduk dibawah pohon rindang.

"Aku jadi ingat pertama kali melihatmu." Ucap Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Saat itu juga hujan dan kau seperti anak kecil saat itu."

"Aku bahkan sudah terpesona saat melihatmu waktu itu."

"Kau lucu, manis dan menggemaskan. Dan kau-"

"Hentikan Jongin, kau benar-benar membuatku malu!" Kai menatap pria itu dan sadar dengan rona merah dipipinya. Ia terkekeh sebelum menyentuh pipi itu membuat Kyungsoo menggerakkan matanya gelisah.

Kai melepas kacamatanya sebelum wajahnya mendekat. Terpaan hangat napasnya menggelitik permukaan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat bibir itu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang bergetar, sesekali melumat nyaris membuatnya jatuh karena lemas. Hingga akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menikmati perlakuan Kai padanya.

"Kurasa kau juga telah membuatku jatuh cinta Jongin." Ucapnya malu-malu. Kai tersenyum sebelum menempelkan kening mereka. Saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan menggesekkan hidungnya gemas dengan lelaki didepannya.

"Kurasa besok akan ada berita heboh di sekolah." Ucapnya tertawa renyah menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memucat.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Kau benar-benar lucu _Hyung_~ dan karenamu aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu lagi. Lee _saem_ harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Jongin aku tak mengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajah mereka.

Tapi Kai tak menjelaskan apapun dan hanya memeluk tubuh lelaki mungil itu dengan senang.

.

.

END

A/N:

_Ending_nya kayaknya agak gantung ya? Tapi mau gimana lagi, ini udah sesuai plot yang udah saya susun. Dan akhirnya saya sudah terbebas dari ujian-ujian yang menyebalkan, semoga nanti nilainya nggak bakal turun drastis.

BTW, yang udah baca terima kasih karena udah mau mampir ke cerita nggak jelas ini.


End file.
